Mi mejor amigo
by Kirigakure
Summary: Por fin Naruto había aceptado sus sentimientos por el azabache, ¿acaso era demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**La idea original era utilizar las versiones femeninas de Naruto y Sasuke y que tuviera un único capítulo. Después de todo decidí no hacerlo así. Me gustaría explicar con más detalle como inició la relación de los dos personajes principales de mi historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Todos bromeaban, corrían y gritaban, lo típico que hacían los muchachos cuando no había profesor; pero nada de eso era relevante para mí. Lo único que tenía mi atención en ese momento era él. El chico del cual estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Las mesas de trabajo eran para dos personas, así que ambos estábamos hablando de cosas triviales, sentados uno a lado del otro, en una de las mesas del fondo del salón. Nuestra propia burbuja. A nadie le parecía raro el que ambos estuviéramos tan juntos puesto que se habían acostumbrado a vernos así. No podían ver a uno sin el otro.

Coloqué la mochila que traía en mis piernas en las del azabache y recargué mi espalda sobre esta. Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Sus oscuros ojos escudriñaban los míos y viceversa. Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no advertí que nos íbamos acercando cada vez más. Fue la suave risilla que soltó la que me hizo darme cuenta. Mi cara se tiñó de rojo y segundos después lo inevitable pasó.

Nuestros labios se unieron, apenas en un suave roce. Sentí una descarga de excitación recorrerme todo el cuerpo puesto que algo que había deseado con ganas, por fin estaba sucediendo. Suspiré en medio del beso lo cual le dio pauta para que su cálida lengua buscara con paciencia la mía, rozándose, enredándose, jugueteando.

La cara me ardía de tanta vergüenza, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Y luego... desperté.

Recordé que él ya tenía a alguien más. Alguien que no decepcionó a su familia cuando la presentó ante ellos. Alguien que no haría que le vieran mal cuando caminaran tomados de la mano en medio de la multitud. Alguien de quien no se avergonzaría.


	2. Primer día de clases

Lo conocí cuando ingresé a secundaria, claro que no nos hicimos amigos desde el comienzo. Él se sentaba en la última fila y su expresión era de una seriedad que daba miedo, por lo cual no me acerqué. Tampoco es como si hubiera querido acercarme a alguien.

Delante de mí había un chico con corte hongo y cejas pobladas, se removía inquieto en su asiento y miraba hacia todos lados. Tal vez buscaba a alguien. Al reparar en mí, sonrío ampliamente y se presentó.

¿Metal...? No, Rock Lee. Sí, ese era su nombre. Bien, por lo menos no estaría solo ese día. Hubiera sido problemático el no haber platicado con nadie el primer día.

Unos pocos asientos delante de mí, había una chica que se me hacía sumamente conocida. Ella tenía un aspecto sencillo pero aún así era muy bonita y las dos cebollas que tenía como peinado, le hacían ver un tanto adorable. Quizá intentaría hablarle después, tal vez eso me ayudaría a reconocerla.

Seguí recorriendo a todos con la mirada y ¡demonios!, ninguna persona llamaba realmente mi atención. No había ninguna chica a la que pudiera considerar sumamente guapa. ¿Cómo le haría para sobrevivir durante mi estadía allí? Sin ninguna chica que me motivara a seguir asistiendo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, fue lo típico. Todos se presentaron, los maestros nos dieron falsas advertencias sobre si mismos, encargaron los materiales para trabajar, pidieron que todos fuéramos amigos y todas esas chorradas que se hacen durante los primeros días.

Hubo una única cosa que logro emocionarme un poquito: el profesor preguntaba sobre los gustos de cada uno, sin mucho interés. Yo quería saber que le gustaba a aquel extraño chico que se veía tan apático pero, ¿quién diría que su respuesta sería tan apática como él mismo? Aunque, eso sólo logro aumentar mi interés.


	3. Nuevos intereses

Pido una disculpa, en un principio no sabía si continuar la historia o dejarla como one-shot. Ganó lo primero, ¡sí...!. La estoy escribiendo más que nada para desahogarme, así que ténganme paciencia TT~TT Escribiré cuando me lleguen los golpes de inspiración.

Tenía la suerte de tener a alguien como Lee a mi lado, él es del tipo de personas a las que les gusta hablar y hablar sin parar, y yo prefiero escuchar. Supongo que eso pasa cuando llevas tanto tiempo cuidando tus palabras y acciones para evitar que los demás se molesten, bueno, en mi caso fue así.

No es que me sienta como una persona completamente desdichada por lo que viví en mi infancia, sé que hay muchísimas cosas peores, pero el recuerdo sigue ahí.

Comía mi emparedado en silencio, comentando una que otra cosa para que viera que prestaba atención a sus palabras. Levanté la mirada en cuanto dejó de hablar, sus ojos brillaban de una extraña manera y una sonrisa bobalicona adornaba su rostro. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y vi a la increíblemente hermosa chica que bajaba las escaleras o así la había descrito él.

Ella tenía esa aura que tienen las personas de un grado superior al tuyo, ¿si me entienden? Sus largas piernas se asomaban debajo de su falda que era un poco más corta de lo debido, lo cual agradecía. (¡Es que el maldito uniforme femenil consistía en una falda súper larga que parecía hecha para monjas! O algo así.) Tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, como si confiara completamente en su belleza y su manera de caminar lo rectificaba. No sé que me avergonzó más, que la chica hubiera notado nuestra mirada y nos hubiera lanzado un guiño o que Lee hubiera gritado como chiquilla enamorada al verle hacer eso.

Unos toquecitos en mi hombro hicieron que levantara la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la estúpida cara de ese inquieto chico a unos escasos centímetros de la mía, me alejé al instante y puse una mueca de asco, sin embargo, el no se sintió ofendido y siguió con esa boba sonrisa. Escuché un incómodo carraspeo y encontré al autor de este a unos cuantos pasos atrás de Lee, al parecer venían juntos. Hizo que se sentara con nosotros y nuevamente comenzó a parlotear.

Aburrido levanté la mirada para encontrarme con esos penetrantes ojos grises, que parecían tener más vida de lo normal, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la puerta. La campana acababa de sonar y los chicos aprovechaban ese breve tiempo para salir de los salones e intentar socializar con personas de otros grados. En esa multitud, logré identificar a la chica por la que Lee babeaba y al parecer también haría babear al otro chico a lado de mí.


End file.
